Like A Piece of Dessert (Sotetsu and Chika)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: Sotetsu happens to walk by Chika's room and see him changing, and like a piece of cake, he can't help but want to devour the young zombie. Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie Loan or its characters Warning: This contains smut, which to me is boy on boy action, and I hope we all know what that means ;)


Like a Piece of Dessert

Sotetsu and Chika Yaoi

BY: EchoXMatsuyama

Summary: Sotetsu happens to walk by Chika's room and see him changing, and like a piece of cake, he can't help but want to devour the young zombie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie Loan or its characters

Warning: This contains smut, which to me is boy on boy action, and I hope we all know what that means ;)

~Start Story~

It was well past anyone's bed time when Sotetsu arrived home at the dorms. He had drank way too much and stumbled down the decrepit hallway to his room. He took it slow grabbing onto the inner wall so that he didn't fall through the floor bored. The hallway was dark and he even amazed himself that he didn't trip over his own feet and go crashing to the ground.

As he kept walking he saw a soft glow of light coming from some ones room, he didn't care who it was he just was glad for there being light; it made stumbling in the dark easier. Smiling slightly to himself he continued to stumble down the hall way.

Then he came to the door. He blamed the alcohol for his curiosity; he would have just walked right past the door, determined to get back to his room so that he could sleep. That though did not happen. The soft light was coming from the small light bulb on the rotted ceiling, and under the light stood Chika. His milky white arms were above his head and his shirt held in his slender hands. His smooth nicely toned body shown with a soft white glow in the mellow light.

The scene in front of Sotetsu had stopped him in his tracks. The alcohol in his system seemed to have heightened his imagination or something because he could have sworn he saw wings on the young zombie's back. He looked so beautiful to the older zombie, and like dessert he wanted him. He walked toward the door and stuck out his hand, pushing the wooden door to the side, widening his view.

Chika had taken off the shirt and tossed it to the floor. His body was turned so he didn't see the Sotetsu entering the room. He began to unbutton his pants when he finally felt the others presence. Out of shock he quickly turned to see who was there. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped and he stood there staring at Sotetsu. Sotetsu in the other hand had froze and stood there with his hand extended toward the boy with his eyes wandering the youngers body.

Chika placed his hands on his hips and wore a angered and confused expression, "Sotetsu! What the hell do ya' think you're doing?"

Sotetsu blinked in a drunken haze, his eyes narrow, "Uh…I'm…." Sotetsu's brain would not allow him to think. He drew a blank every time he tried to explain that he just wanted to touch his skin, to feel the softness and warmness of its looks.

"Hey man, come on are you drunk!?" Chika yelled walking closer to Sotetsu to try and get the big guy to leave his room.

"I-I'm not drunk! I just wa-want to touch your-your skin." Sotetsu slurred getting closer to Chika.

"Don't even joke like that bastard, just get out of my room.

As those words left the younger zombie's mouth Sotetsu was finally close enough to the point he reached out and took hold of Chika's upper arm. His grip on the younger wasn't rough where Chika would yell out in pain, nor was it loose enough where he can yank his arm out of his grip. Sotetsu moved his body closer so that their chests where touching. Chika blushed at the warmth and closeness of Sotetsu's body. He did not know what to do and so he stood there paralyzed by the older zombie. This was a first for the younger zombie to be so quiet. If this was Shito you would bet that Chika would be ripping him a new one.

"Chika, you look…just-just like a girl."

Chika flinched at the stench of Sotetsu's breathe. He has never really been fond of alcohol.

"Shut up! What do you think you're doing!?"

Sotetsu pushed his body further into Chika's so that Chika started to move backwards when they finally landed on Chika's bed. Sotetsu was kind enough to make sure his body wait was not hurting Chika.

"I-I juuusst want tooo have some fun."

Chika's eyes widened in surprise, sure he knew what 'having a little fun' meant, which high school student didn't know? He was just surprise that Sotetsu played for the other team. He was constantly seen with women this would have been his last guess. Either way Chika still tried to get Sotetsu's body off of his own.

Sotetsu then stated to grind his hips into the youngers own. The friction caused Sotetsu to grit his teeth in pleasure and for Chika to moan. AS soon as Chika realized the embarrassing nose he made he moved his hand to cover his mouth well blushing like a school girl. He hoped and said over and over in his head, that Sotetsu had not heard him.

"You make such cute noises Chika-can."

Sotetsu brought his mouth close to Chika's ear, breathing softly. Chika closed his eyes and no longer had the energy to push Sotetsu off if him. Sure he didn't want Sotetsu to do what he was doing, but at the same time he didn't care if he continued. Sotetsu started to lick Chika's ear lobe and then slowly dragging his tongue down Chika's baby soft neck to his collar bone were he bit the sensitive skin right above it. Chika had leaned his head back into the mattress and let out a small groan. The feeling was unlike anything the young zombie has ever experienced. His arms wrapped themselves around Sotetsu's neck and he pulled the older man in. He wanted more of this feeling. Deep in his mind he wanted to push away, but the pleasure his body felt was far greater and allowed Sotetsu to continue his actions.

Chika's eyes widened as he found himself thrusting his hips into Sotetsu causing more friction. Sotetsu soon joined Chika and then tore his mouth away from Chika's skin that now had a small purplish mark. He smiled and looked down admiring his work, well Chika just looked at him with an angry scowl.

"Damn it Sotetsu, you didn't have to leave a mark!"

"I'm sorry you are just too delicious I couldn't help myself." Sotetsu smiled and before Chika had the slightest chance to reply Sotetsu captured Chika's lips in a rough and sloppy kiss. At first Chika did not like the taste that was pouring from Sotetsu's mouth into his but he soon got use to it and even tried to fight Sotetsu for dominance. IN the end though he was no match for the more experienced zombie and allowed Sotetsu to take the lead. Besides his body was too heated that he didn't care what the older man did to his body as long as he continued to feel this empty dizzy pleasure.

That is just what happened, Sotetsu had continued and Chika laid back and enjoyed the show.

~The End~


End file.
